¿Un Clavo saca otro clavo?
by Son Melee
Summary: Todos pensamos que solo existe un único y gran amor, pero también hay otros que ocupan esta frase...¿que tan cierta será Nymphadora?


Liz: todos los personajes pertenecen a la maestra J.K. yo solo los pirateo y engrotesco

Ardently: ojala J.K. lea esto y te demande

Liz: no lo hice con fines lucrativos

Ardently: no habñó por dinero... debe demandarte por ser tan estupida

Liz: ¬.¬ ignorare eso... bien este fic es un Snape/Tonks, un poco Remus/Tonks, Kingsley/Tonks, Remus/Lily –eso quisiera Remus- y Snape/Lily –lo mismo que el anterior- Disfrutad

"_**¿UN CLAVO SACA A OTRO CLAVO?" **_

**Capitulo I. Un obstáculo llamado Lily **

Abrió sus ojos con pesadez, moverse le fue imposible no tanto por el dolor físico si no por el peso extra sobre su pecho. Intento enfocar y cuando al fin logró ver con claridad aquella cabellera no pudo evitar suspirar feliz, después de todo ese era su mayor sueño: amanecer por el resto de su vida con la pelirroja más perfecta no solo del mundo mágico sino del universo.

.- ¿Estas despierta? .-preguntó el licántropo

.- Nop –contesto risueña.

.- Deberías dormir un poco…

.- Estoy bien, es solo que no tengo sueño…

.- Si necesitas que me vaya…

.- ¿estás loco?

.- ¿tú no quieres dormir desde hace tres días y yo estoy loco?

.- Trata de ser más sensible y entiende a una mujer enamorada…

.- Pero…

.- deja de regañarme y mejor abrázame

Se sintió alagado por el amor que esa chica le profesaba, tan grande como para cuidarlo después de cada luna llena… Sólo ella podía amarlo así… solo ella podía aceptar su licantropía, su pobreza y aun así recibirlo siempre con una sonrisa… Claramente ella era un sueño vuelto mujer… Después de todo era Lily Evans la mujer perfecta…

.- ¿Remus?

.- Dime…

.- ¿Puedo besarte?

.- Sabes que si…

Aquella cabecita se deslizo desde su pecho hasta llegar al mentón, se elevó un poco más para depositar con dulzura un beso en los labios del hombre que amaba… Remus disfrutó la ternura de esos pequeños labios hasta que al fin se alejaron de él, en agradecimiento a aquel beso acarició con suavidad la mejilla blanca frente a él.

No se movió ante la caricia simplemente permaneció con los ojos cerrados perdida en aquella sensación tan agradable, incluso ignoró el deseo del licántropo por disfrutar de su mirada.

.- Abre los ojos…-pidió- necesito perderme en tu marea verde…

.- ¿Verde!

De pronto el encanto termino para ambos. ¿Verde?... ¿acaso había dicho verde?… Remus no pudo evitar maldecir su idiotez… estaba tan perdido en aquel sueño que se repetía cada noche que no se dio cuenta de quien era su verdadera acompañante.

.- Remus… mis ojos no son verdes –dijo Tonks mientras se encaraba con Lupin

.- ¿No lo son?

.- No y hace un rato que no los uso verdes…

"_Por su puesto que no lo son…Remus por favor inventa una buena excusa"_

.- Discúlpame… creo que estoy algo aturdido y por eso me pareció que lo eran…-al ver que la nariz de la aurora aun seguía en su estado de enojo trató nuevamente- Perdóname… solo fue una equivocación…

.- Claro una equivocación…-susurró con tristeza

"_Una equivocación llamada Lily… ¿acaso no puedes ser más creativo?"_

.- No te preocupes entiendo….- fingió una sonrisa para después ponerse de pie.

"_Entiendo que ames a otra"_

.- ¿A dónde vas?

.- Hoy me toca hacer el desayuno… bueno intentar hacerlo

.- Tonks espera por favor –dijo con dulzura al retener la mano de la joven- quédate un poco más conmigo…

Remus sabía perfectamente que la chica no había creído media palabra de su tonta excusa (N/A: yo imaginaba a Remus más creativo), así como también sabía que lo único capaz de enmendar su error era demostrarle "amor".

.- No te angusties Remus… -se soltó del agarre con facilidad- Molly dejó preparado el desayuno solo tengo que meterlo al microondas.

Y sin dar más explicaciones salió de la habitación.

.- Bien hecho Remus eres un idiota -se dijo así mismo al verse completamente solo- maldita sea ¿por que no puedo aceptar que es Tonks quien esta a mi lado?

"_Me hago la misma pregunta cada día"_ pensó quien escuchaba tras la puerta _"Y lo peor es que ambos conocemos la respuesta: Jamás podré ser tan perfecta como ella"_ conteniendo las lágrimas bajo a la cocina tratando de alejarse lo más posible de la causa de su dolor.

"_¿Por qué sigues con él¿Por qué si ya sabías que no te amaba?"_ habló consigo misma _"simplemente dile adiós y márchate antes de que termine con tu vida"_ rió amargamente _"Como si estar lejos de él no me matará". _Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos brazos que rodearon su cintura en son de disculpa.

.- En verdad lo siento –recargó su pecho lastimado sobre su espalda- sabes lo que siento por ti

Tonks, no des tanta importancia a una equivocación.

"_Convénceme Remus… por favor… quiero creerte"_

.- No deberías estar fuera de la cama, por favor regresa… en un momento estaré contigo…

.- Regresare solo cuando me perdones…

.- Sabes que jamás podría guardarte rencor Remus así que regresa ahora mismo

.- Ven conmigo –hundió su cara en la abertura de su hombro para depositar besos tiernos- déjame demostrarte que eres la persona que más importante en mi vida…

"Si la más importante… pero después de ella… siempre estaré después de ella"

Al ver que ella no respondía a sus peticiones simplemente la volteo para poder besarla con intensidad tratando de borrar los pensamientos negativos de aquella cabeza enamorada. Menuda resistencia, ni si quiera intentó alejarlo, simplemente lo amaba nadie podía culparla por creer en sus besos, después de todo Lily estaba muerta y ella en sus brazos ¿que más necesitaba para estar con él?

Fue arrastrada con delicadeza de regreso a la habitación –no solo por ella si no por la condición cansada de él- mientras con calma las manos ya maduras del licántropo intentaban deshacerse de la estorbosa ropa. En la habitación, se recostaron en la vieja cama que pertenecía a los padres de Remus.

.- R-Remus –habló con dificultad- ah… te…a-amo…Remus… Mi REMUS

.- Te amo –dijo una vez más el licántropo con una inusual sinceridad

.- Ah… Remus… -se aferró a su espalda tratando de conservar esos besos grabados el la piel que solo a él le pertenecía…

.- Lily…-dijo torpemente mientras besaba el cuello blanco

¿Acaso fue el cansancio ó fue la mente de Remus que quiso jugarle una horrible broma ó simplemente el hacer el amor involucra pensar en la persona amada? No importaba la razón el daño estaba hecho…

.- Al fin haz dicho su nombre…- dijo con frialdad al separarse de él

.- No… yo…

.- Ahórrate las disculpas Remus… -se paró para acomodar su ropa-. Trate de creer en ti pero es estupido que sigamos fingiendo que su fantasma no esta con nosotros…

.- Por favor Tonks déjame explicarte…

.- No hay explicación, simplemente amas a otra y estas conmigo por agradecimiento…

.- Eso no es cierto…

.- No te preocupes, fui yo quien insistió mucho por una oportunidad, pero te aseguro que si lo hice fue por que creí tener posibilidades de hacerte feliz...

.- Tonks no es tu culpa…

.- Ya lo sé…-no era su estilo armar escenas así que siguió manejando todo como una conversación tranquila- no es mi culpa no lograr que la olvidarás… no es tu culpa haberte enamorado para siempre… ¡No es culpa de nadie!- esto ultimo lo dijo más fuerte como si con ello pudiera convencerse de verdad.

El silencio reino el lugar, las lágrimas seguían luchando por salir de esos ojos cafés mientras que el color del pelo se desteñía mágicamente regresando a un castaño muy natural.

No había más excusas… No existías más oportunidades… simplemente esa relación no podía ser…

.- ¿Qué pasará ahora? –se atrevió por fin a hablar pero sin mirarla a la cara

.- Cuando iba a Howartz salí con un casanova –dijo tratando de evitar que su voz se quebrara al hablar- se llamaba Leo…

.- ¿Qué? –la incredulidad hizo que al fin la mirará. ¿Qué tenía que ver el tal Leo con eso?

.- Ya me habían dicho que salía con otras y aunque yo ya lo sospechaba no podía terminar con él sin tener una prueba contundente… Sólo la conseguí cuando por equivocación me llamo por otro nombre… ¿te imaginas lo que paso después?

.- No –se limito a decir. Ya entendía el por que de la analogía.

.- Los reclamos no fueron necesarios… simplemente terminamos, se convirtió en un cero a la izquierda de mi vida pero él no me olvidó –rió- no después de dejarlo sin herederos… (N/A: ya lo saben chicas ahórrense palabrería y denles en las partes nobles XDD)

Remus no se atrevió a decir nada, era habitual esa sinceridad en Tonks y esa actitud nunca sorprendían a sus seres queridos…

.- Hiciste bien… se lo merecía…

.- Después de saber esto no te preguntas ¿porque no estas tirado en el piso sufriendo?

.- … -no supo que contestar.

.- Por que no eres cualquier idiota que vino a mi vida sin decirme que le interesaba otra… ERES REMUS LUPIN EL IDIOTA DEL QUE ME ENAMORE…

.- Tonks –intento abrazarla al oír aquello pero Nymphadora Tonks no era tan fácil…

.- Así como nunca dejarás de ser Remus Lupin, yo nunca dejaré de ser Tonks quien desea conservar lo más que pueda de su dignidad…

.- ¿Así que este es el adiós?

.- Me gustaría decir que lo es pero siempre serás parte de mi vida, antes de ser mi ex-novio eres mi amigo y compañero de batalla, así que en lugar de ser el fin solo es momento de cambiar… No pienso abandonarte solo por que no me correspondiste Remus... No es …

.- No es tu estilo –interrumpió- lo sé… Aun así no tengo disculpa…

.- La tienes, por lo menos te perdono así que el resto de culpabilidad es tu asunto –ambos sonrieron- bien perdona que no pueda quedarme hoy también pero ya sabes es algo incomodo así que ya me voy…

Se apresuro a la puerta aun con esa expresión que Remus no supo descifrar, pero antes de que ella logrará salir de su habitación y de su vida logró decir:

.- Gracias Tonks.

.- No hay por que –giró la perilla- ah por cierto no pienso abandonar nuestra amistad pero necesito algo de tiempo, si no me ves en un rato no lo tomes personal ¿vale?

Salió sin esperar respuesta, las lágrimas no podían esperar, bajó tan rápido la escalera que fue una fortuna no caerse al hacerlo, salió de aquella casa donde había pasado los mejores pero también los peores momentos de su vida.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Todo se había vuelto muy difícil tras la muerte de Dumbledore, el Ministerio de Magia estaba envuelto en la histeria, la mayoría abandonaba sus puestos sin mencionar la razón si quiera, aunque era muy obvio: todos querían alargar su vida un poco más. Los aurores no eran la excepción a esta circunstancia, con el paso de los días la valentía se ausentaba quedando solo unos cuantos algunos por que estaba dispuestos a proteger la vida en el mundo mágico y algunos otros por que no respetaban su vida. Kingsley Shaklebolt pertenecía al primer grupo dispuesto a morir en la guerra con tal de salvar la vida de aquellos a quienes ama; un hombre que a pesar de su apariencia ruda sabía lo que significaba ternura y comprensión, siempre se podía confiar, tanto en el trabajo como en la vida personal, al menos eso pensaba una joven pelirosada que no solo era su compañera en la Orden del Fénix y amiga, si no que ahora compartían el mismo caso.

"_Lastima que Tonks no conozca el significado de la puntualidad"_ Pensó Kingsley al revisar su reloj y confirmar que la chica llevaba media hora de retraso. _"De seguro esta en su cama mientras yo me congelo en las mazmorras"_

¡Perdón la tardanza! –dijo una voz detrás de él.

¿Quién te crees Nym…? –calló repentinamente al observar a su joven compañera

¿Qué ocurre Kingsley?

Nada… no pasa nada –pero mentía aquellos ojos aun estaban rojos. Todavía lloraba por Él- bueno empecemos con esto quiero irme de aquí lo más pronto posible.

¿Es que te dan miedo los lugares cerrados negrito?

Por supuesto que no, pero no disfruto para nada este aroma…

Exageras Kinsgley –dijo mientras olfateaba ese aroma a chocolate amargo- no huele tan mal

Huele a Snape eso es suficiente para sentirse nauseabundo…

Bien ¿pues entonces dime que hacemos aquí?

¿Todavía lo preguntas?… -dijo comenzando a revisar en el armario de ingredientes…

Si, no sé para que nos envían si sabemos que nada de lo que hay aquí nos ayudara a encontrar a Snape…

No puedes asegurarlo

Si puedo, Snape no es un idiota, es amargado, grasiento y demás pero no idiota, no creo que dejara ninguna pista… -justo cuando terminó la frase tropezó con un viejo pensadero - ¡diablos que hace esto aquí!

Tenía que avanzar algo en lo que llegabas –dijo el auror mientras le ayudaba a levantarse- ¿oh me negaras que esta no es una buena pista?

Lamento informarle a tu neurona sobreviviente que esto es un pensadero y solo nos muestra su pasado no su paradero…

¿Es que estar en la Orden del Fénix no te ha servido de algo?... Si quieres saber el futuro solo tienes que echar un vistazo al pasado…

Si hiciera eso, solo tendríamos que buscar el lugar mas horrible, oscuro y con la persona más patética para encontrar a Snape.

Deberías dejar de quejarte Tonks y hacer tu trabajo… ¬.¬

Vale, vale, me llevaré esto a casa y lo revisare allá pero déjame en paz…

Con un simple movimiento de varita elevo el gran contenido del pensadero y lo vertió sobre un recipiente del propio Snape.

No tienes remedio Tonks –suspiró resignado- de acuerdo llévatelo y no quiero verte por la oficina hasta que hayas averiguado algo… observa con cuidado cada lugar… serán los primeros en los que buscaremos, después seguirán tus deducciones…

Bien, pues entonces me voy a comenzar mi investigación…

¡Mentirosa!

No en serio tengo algo de prisa –insistió con una mirada suplicante.

Si, si, tú y tu prisa por llegar a casa… eres muy floja, acabas de llegar y quieres irte ¡Menudos jóvenes!

Tú siempre tan estricto, mejor relájate o te arrugarás PRONTO! –dijo esto ultimo mientras se apresuraba a salir…

Ten cuidado y ve directo a CASA!... ni si quiera me ha escuchado… ¡Ay Tonks! –dijo suspirando- ¿Cómo puedes tener tanta prisa por seguirle llorando?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

La puerta del departamento rosado dio paso a su desanimada dueña. Dejo caer su abrigo en el sofa mientras que su mano acomodaba su corto pelo. Había estado caminando todo el día, tratando de olvidar con el dolor de sus pies el de su corazón, pero le fue imposible.

"_Maldición Tonks deja de comportarte como una tonta"_ se dijo "_tú eres la única culpable, ya sabías que él no te quería así que acepta el fin con dignidad"_

Eso era totalmente cierto, ella conocía el amor secreto del licántropo, hacia un par de semanas que se dio cuenta… aunque para ella fue tarde. No sospecho nada cuando Remus al verla pelirroja dijo que era el color que mejor le quedaba, ni tampoco cuando este le hizo pensar en la posibilidad de tener ojos verdes, ni si quiera cuando hizo su comentario sobre lo bien que se vería con el pelo largo y ya encaminados con los cambios lacio…

"_Soy una idiota"_

Pronto se convirtió, sin querer ni saber, en la copia de Lily Potter, la difunta madre del futuro salvador, y no fue hasta que encontró una fotografía en el cuarto del mismo, en ella vio un rostro familiar: EL SUYO.

"¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?" se preguntó con pesar "No toda la culpa es mía¡cómo iba a saber que así era Lily?"... "Nadie dijo nada"

¡Hola Tonks! -dijo una desde la chimenea

"Fantástico, justo lo que necesitaba" pensó ante la llamada inesperada

Hola Molly

Me había preocupado un poco por ti me alegra que estés bien

¿Y eso por que?

Normalmente no faltan a las comidas que organizo

Simplemente he tenido trabajo, pero si Remus no ha ido deberías contactarlo

¿segura que no quieres hablar pequeña?

No… bueno si… necesito saber algo Molly

¿Dime?

¿Este rostro te es familiar? .- dijo mientras adoptaba de nuevo la apariencia pelirroja

P-pues si… es el look que últimamente usas

Molly, estoy un poco cansada como para fingir…

no entiendo de que hablas Tonks

Una, ambas sabemos que llamas por que sabes que Remus y yo terminamos; dos, Remus esta preocupado por mi y te ha pedido ver si estoy bien… pero incluso eso es lo que menos me importa… por ahora el punto tres es el importante… Las dos sabemos por que rompí con Remus

No ha ciencia exacta

Por favor Molly acéptalo o esta conversación no tiene sentido

La verdad es que me lo imagino –dijo tras un breve silencio

¿tu sabías que este rostro era el de Lily?

Si –fue su simple respuesta

¿Por qué nadie lo dijo?

Te veías tan feliz… tú y Remus, jamás lo vi tan bien como cuando estuvieron juntos

Si éramos felices, yo por estar con el hombre que amaba y él por estar con su amor imposible… ¿Cómo pudieron ocultármelo?

Tampoco lo sabíamos… jamás conocimos a Lily, lo supimos después, Ron nos dijo que se parecían mucho…

"Genial hasta el observador de Ron Weasley se dio cuenta"

Nuestras sospechas fueron confirmadas por Alastor… pero jamás pensamos que fuera para mal

Dejar que Remus saliera con una muerta ¿no esta mal?

Él ha sufrido mucho… no tuvimos el valor para reclamarle… no pudimos… se merecía ser feliz

Si, él pobre Remus se merece ser feliz¿pero por que a costa mía? El que no haya tenido un pasado tormentoso y un presente turbulento no significa que merezca esto Molly

Eras feliz

Si feliz de saber que me amaba…. No que estaba conmigo por amor a ella

No lo juzgues mal… él no quería lastimarte… perdónalo

Puedo perdonarle… te juró que no guardo rencor contra él… pero ha ustedes ¿Cómo pueden llamarse mis amigos si nadie se atrevió a decirme la verdad?

No queríamos involucrarnos tanto…

Esa excusa no me convence Molly… sabes no hubiese llorado tanto de saber que Remus amaba a otra antes de estar conmigo… así que hazme un favor no vuelvas a buscarme…

Tonks

Por favor… denme tiempo para pasar por esto o si no alguien saldrá lastimado

De acuerdo… pero por favor entiende que no somos malos .-aquel rostro desapareció

No, solo son muy buenos amigos de Remus...

Su pasado no era miserable como el de Remus pero estaba segura que su futuro desde ahora lo sería..."Gracias amigos... Gracias amor... Gracias por que todo lo que me han dado es dolor"

Continuara...

.o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o..o.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA**

Liz: Al fin he regresado tras más de un año muerta he resurgido de entre mis cenizas

Ardently: dirás dentro de tu basura

Liz: ¬.¬ no merezco un poco de consideración?

Ardently: hemmm... no

Liz: bien... .¬.¬ me da igual... por ahora primero me presentaré... soy Liz y este es mi primer fic en Harry Potter... tengan mucha paciencia conmigo... sean cariñosos y cuidadosos

Ardently: en lugar de parecer tus futuros lectores parece que son los que te arrancarán la virginidad

Liz: Sabias que eres grotesca?

Ardently: lees yaoi, ves yaoi, y escribes porquerías basándote en el ingenio de alguien más (J.K) y yo soy grotesca?... dejemos que el publico decida

Liz: ¬.¬ Te odio

Ardently: el sentimientos es completamente reciproco y hasta duplicado

Liz: nadie te invito a esta presentación

Ardently: Nadie te pidió ni presentación ni fic aun así lo hiciste así que me siento con derecho

Liz: u.u bueno para acabar pronto, espero que les guste mi fic... no crean que Remus es malo solo es humano.. no es el tío perfecto que todos creemos... tengan fé en que esto mejorara

Ardently: así que esperen sentadas... lo milagros ocurren cada milenios o cuando hay dinero

Liz: pronto la actualización... GRACIAS


End file.
